Out of the Icy Past
by FlameofIsis
Summary: Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Val are finally rid of Boris, the man who caused them so much pain and suffering while growing up in the Abbey. They knew he would return someday and prepare themselves to take down that monster, no matter what the cost. However, when they decide to take their first vacation ever, will they truly be ready for what Boris has in store for them?


**So a new Beyblade fanfic! Yes, that****'s right, a new one. I know I hardly update here anymore but, I've always had a passion for Beyblade and my only fanfiction I truly can say I'm proud of is my other Beyblade fanfic: **_Earth and Fire_ **and its sequel **_Earth and Fire 2: Test of Friendship, Test of Love_. **I just wanted to give it one more try, one more fanfiction with one of my favorite teams from Beyblade: the Blitzkrieg/Demolition Boys. Bear with me, it may take a little while to update chapters but, I hope this turns out well.**

**Alright, few things about this story. First, even though Kai was, technically, a member of the Demolition Boys, he won't be in this. This story is revolved around Tala, Bryan, Spencer and my OC. **

**Second, this story is not like my other stories. It's not going to follow along with the events of the show and just have my character in there. No roleplaying type story this time. Instead, this is going to be my own story idea, just using the characters and their pasts and such.**

**Lastly, as any other fanfiction writer on here will say, I'm sure, is that I do not tolerate flames or bad remarks about my story in comments. If you'd like to put critique, that is fine, as long as its genuine critique and not callous words. Flames are just a waste of breath and time so, please, just don't do it. **

**Alright, that's all, really so I hope you all enjoy **_Out of the Icy Past_!

* * *

Perfection. That's what I was pushed towards in my childhood. If you could call it a childhood. I grew up in Balkov Abbey in the cold tundra of Moscow, Russia. However, that Abbey was corrupted by a man named Boris, a man that took practically everything from us. Who's us?

The Demolition Boys.

Well, that name is technically not accurate considering I was also on the team. However, Boris chose the name and we didn't ask any questions. Thankfully, after the events of the World Championship, where a team known as the Bladebreakers beat us, Boris ran off and the four of us were able to start fresh with our lives.

Since Boris had no family and was nowhere to be found, the authorities granted the four of us the money that tyrant had collected. The Abbey was shut down and the rest of the trainees were brought back to their families. However, the Demolition Boys and I were content with staying together like we always did growing up.

Let me give you a brief overview of the life in the Abbey. Despite its name, a good portion of the trainees were girls and trained there just as rigorously as the boys. Many of them didn't survive. I was one of the few who did survive. I don't say that to be smug. I just state it as it is. Many boys and girls didn't make it but there were those who did.

Like Tala, Spencer and Bryan.

They were strong and relentless, just like the perfect soldiers Boris wanted. I knew that if I was to survive, I had to be strong like them, complete devoid of emotion. Most of the other girls cried themselves to sleep. I didn't. I strove to become better and that's exactly what happened.

Imagine Boris' surprise when a girl not only defeated all of the other girls but all of the boys as well.

"_Impressive. Most impressive," Boris said, clapping as I defeated the last opponent. "Take him away." He said, waving his hand, gesturing to the poor sap who had just lost. He was taken away moments later, despite his pleas, to a place even I feared._

_And it was a place I made sure I would never enter._

"_What is your name, girl?" I was shocked that he could tell I was a girl. My hair was so short then, I could pass for a boy. I stood at attention before him._

"_Val." I answered. He raised an eyebrow at me._

"_Really now?" He shrugged one shoulder before straightening. "Congratulations. Welcome to the team." It was not sincere. It was not enthusiastic. It sounded like another one of his orders, as if he was saying: "join or die." _

"_Yes, sir. Thank you, sir!" I said, robotically. No gratitude, no excitement, nothing. Just how we were all trained to be. Emotionless._

"_Meet your new teammate, boys." Boris said as three boys-one older than me and the other two about my age-approached him. _

"_Val, this is your new team, the Demolition Boys. You four will be spending alot of time together so play nice." He chuckled at his own bitter joke. What Boris didn't account for was the fact that we were all human and, after training for so long, we all grew close._

"_Val? What's that short for, Valerie?" Tala asked one day while training. The other two looked at me curiously. I shook my head._

"_Well then, what's your full name?" Bryan asked, prepping a weight machine for his work out._

"_None of your business." I snapped at him. Bryan stared at me and blinked. The other two stared a bit incredulously at me. I ignored them and went to do my abdominal work out._

"_What the hell is your problem? It was just a simple question." Tala said, his tone edged with slight anger._

"_And I simply answered none of your business." I remarked, glowering at him._

_I never said we all grew close right away. _

However, despite my hesitance to tell them, I eventually did trust them all with my full name, but I still go as Val. It's very rare that any of them will call me by my true name. Why? Because I feel as though if people know my name, they'll have a power over me and I refuse to be that vulnerable. Tala, Bryan, and Spencer earned that power because...

...they are my family.

So I had no qualms about sharing an apartment with them. Which is where we are now, still in Moscow but we can, finally, live our lives. However, we all had one thing hanging over our heads: hatred. Hatred for the Devil who stole our childhood, our sanities, practically everything from us. Even amongst the four of us, it's still difficult to talk about our feelings because there's that instinct that is embedded into our cores, one that believes we'll be punished if we show such weakness. But then we remember we're free and end up talking a little. It's still difficult and foreign to us though.

I still don't cry because I've hardened myself. The others, mostly Tala because he was always a rebel when it came to his emotions, would tell me not to hold it in anymore. I've tried, I truly have tried to let go. I would quiver slightly but it's like my tear ducts do not function properly.

That's why there is so much hatred for Boris. He's scarred us in so many ways that it seems almost impossible to go on. Most days, it is the hatred that keeps me going. I know none of us would truly be able to move on until we got our revenge.

Though, we all still try to live on with as normal a life as possible.

I woke up in the early morning like I do every morning. I rolled out of bed in my black sweats and blue top, laid down on the floor and did my abdominal work outs. After about a half hour, I put on a bra and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. The apartment was decent sized for its price. It had the right amount of space for the four of us. None of us needed much beside the essential necessities. We weren't sentimental so we didn't keep anything besides our beyblades and gear.

All three of my roommates entered the kitchen relatively around the same time. They were all wearing muscle shirts and sweats.

"Morning." I said to them as I sprayed the pan with cooking spray.

"Morning." They all chimed back. I opened the fridge to grab the eggs, bacon and milk. I didn't even bother asking if they wanted breakfast because I already knew the answer. Hence why I grabbed so many eggs.

Tala walked over to the cabinets hanging on the wall and grabbed four glasses. He placed them on the table and went into the fridge for the orange juice. He poured himself a glass while Spencer and Bryan got water.

After a few minutes, I placed the plateful of eggs and bacon down on the table. Silently, we all ate, only speaking if we needed something. This was normal most of the time for us. There are other days where we're more talkative. It's not because it's awkward, it's just because we're not always so vocal unless we have to be.

Like if a certain topic comes up.

"So, I was thinking," I started after we were done eating. "We could take a trip." I put the dishes in the dishwasher and then stepped aside to let the boys do the same. Bryan raised an eyebrow at me.

"Like a vacation?" He asked. I nodded. The three traded glances.

"What brought this on?" Spencer asked. I shrugged.

"Figured we could use a vacation, is all."

"Got a place in mind?" Tala asked. I leaned against the counter and glanced outside. Moscow's weather was always crazy and unpredictable. Most of the time its cold and even though I've become very much accustomed to it, it would be nice to have a change of scenery.

"Somewhere warm." I admitted. Spencer chuckled and rest his arm on my head. The jerk was nearly a whole foot taller than me. I was about five foot five while he was well over six feet.

"Someone can't handle the cold." He joked. I glared lightly at him and punched him in the ribs. He barely flinched. I'm no wimp but Spencer was just built like a brick wall. It would take a whole lot to bring him down. Maybe a bulldozer...or two.

"Wimp." Tala agreed, downing the rest of his drink. I glowered at him. Bryan closed the dishwasher with his foot.

"Maybe we could use one." He said. We all turned our attention to him. He shrugged.

"We've gotten ourselves pretty well set after..." He hesitated with his words. "...after everything that's happened. Why not take a load off for a bit?" He looked at us with his usual straight face. I pushed myself away from Spencer.

"At least someone agrees with me." I said. Tala placed his empty glass in the sink. He looked unsure.

"What about our training and preparation for...that day?" He asked. We all remained silent for a few minutes. He was referring to the day Boris returned, which we all knew was going to happen eventually.

"I'm not saying we should give up on that, Tala," I started, running a hand through my still-messy-from-bed brown hair. "We can still practice while there but, even our bodies can get over-worked. It's always good to give your body a rest so I figured why not go on vacation?" I looked up at the boys. Bryan nodded in agreement. Spencer looked like he was contemplating it. Tala, however, was truly struggling and I knew why. Out of all of us, Tala had a personal vendetta against Boris. That monster tried to make him into a perfect, robotic soldier and did whatever he could think of to accomplish it. Torture, beatings, rigorous training to the point of exhaustion, violation of his mind and spirit; all of which were done to Tala and more. However, Tala was still human, and his human emotions-mostly his temper-is what saved him. His temper was the one thing that had the last shred of human emotion in him. He could not get rid of it, no matter how hard Boris tried to do so. That human part of him stayed and, after his defeat in the World Championships, he slowly started to gain more of his humanity back.

His and my temper sometimes clashed and he can really get under my skin but its those emotions that are his best traits. That is why it is hard for him to pull away from his path of revenge. His body, his soul is screaming for revenge on the man who tormented him and nearly took away every last bit of his personality, his individualism, his _self_ out of him.

Minutes ticked by before Tala turned to me with his answer. "Okay. I suppose a short vacation could do us some good." I could still see hesitance in his eyes, as if he couldn't stand by his words one hundred percent. I wouldn't be surprised if I caught him training in the early hours of the morning once we got to whatever destination we choose. I could always say something once that happened but I know Tala will never completely relax. Hell, I may end up doing the same thing and whose to say the others won't as well? But, I guess the first step is trying.

"Alright, so, where do you guys want to go?"

* * *

**Alright, first chapter. As you can probably tell, I'm nearly indulging into the emotions of the Demolition Boys' and Val's past here. Hopefully, I did okay with keeping their characters in check. Oh, and if you noticed, no Ian. I love the Demolition Boys except Ian. He never really struck out to me so, no offense but, I decided to not include him in this story. **

**I know it's not much to go on yet but, please review and let me know what you think about the story so far as well as Val. Thank you!**


End file.
